Journey Through the Stars
by Starkiller
Summary: AU:Freeza Wars fic. A war is brewing deep in space. Freeza's reign of terror is spreading like wildfire. When Bulma, Krillen & Gohan are inslaved by the Kold Empire, who can rescue them? For Goku's a changed Saiyan. ZarBulVeg & JeiceOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All Dragonball Z characters etc belongs to Akira Toriyama.

**A/N:** _IMPORTANT!_ This fanfiction has no Buu, or Cell in it ppl!! No offense but I CAN'T STAND THEM! Even though Freeza's a dick, he's still the greatest DBZ bad guy ever in my opinion. Anyways I've always loved the Namek Saga, however I always thought more could have been done with it. It had such fantastic characters (Zarbon, Ginyu Force) but they didn't have much of a role to play.

Plus, I always wanted Vegeta and Bulma to get together in the Namek Saga too cos she was so feisty and he was so ...COOL! Not a grumpy old man like he is now ***gets beaten up by Veggie fans* O_o Erk**well, anyways, this fic focuses mainly on Bulma, Vegeta, Zarbon, the Ginyu Force (**Jeice:** YEAH!!) and generally all the characters in the Namek Saga and the trials they come up against amidst the War of Worlds. 

Sorry for the long A/N but I always think it's good to let readers know exactly what they're in for ^_~

***~***** Journey Through the Stars**** *~***

**Prologue**

It was year 52 of the Great Ice-jin Empire's ruling, and Vegeta-sei was dead.  
  
And along with it the entire Saiya-jin race, save for a pitiable handful of survivors. It had not been the first powerful and technologically advanced -to some extent- kingdom to fall at the feet of the vengeful Ice-jin tyrants.

In this 'glorious' Ice-jin Empire, one family ruled on high above all others. Although this powerful and influential family was extraordinarily large and contained many prestigious members, three names continuously hovered inside everyone's mind: the very King Cold himself, and his two sons, Prince Freeza and Cooler. It was not the Cold family which held the Galaxy in the palm of its hand rather than these three tyrants. 

King Cold, of course had his favourite. His youngest son Freeza had proved ruthless and impetuous in his youth. Sly and intelligent, Freeza soon took charge of his father's duties and swept across the Galaxy, raping and pillaging the seeds from the soil, spreading devastation across every unfortunate quadrant of space he travelled through, thus gaining the name 'The Frozen Shadow'. With his manipulative father by his side and a figure of power beyond imagination, this 'Frozen Shadow' was at the peak of prosperity and achievement. 

However, Freeza wished for more. 

One fateful day, the cold Prince realised something. True, there was not a creature in the entire universe which could defeat his awesome power, but there was still one thing which could cease his reign of terror over the galaxy: his own mortality. This thought did not merely frighten him, it terrified him beyond belief. So year after year the power-hungry Prince Freeza searched for a cure to his cursed mortality. 

But unbeknownst to him, another shadow lurked in Freeza's own doorway. Cooler had lost his father's attention the very day his younger sibling Freeza had been born. He had come to loathe and despise his younger brother for all his fortune and triumphs. However, Cooler had cunning and something else which his younger brother and naïve father lacked; patience. 

The young Prince knew all too well of Freeza's quest for immortality. He also knew how his dear brother planned to achieve his golden, everlasting life: The seven mythical Golden Spheres of the Lost Planet of Namek-sei which would grant any wish to the individual who brought them together.

A ridiculous myth or not, Cooler would use his one good virtue to his advantage, biding his time, collecting power until one day he would strike with the strength of a thousand armies. If these rumoured Golden Spheres truly existed, the power they held would belong to him too and the Galaxy would come under a new reign of order; his order.

But what neither Prince knew was that on a lowly planet, far from the merciless Ice-jin Empire, a small group of three also planned on searching out these legendary Golden Spheres of Namek-sei. These three creatures, two Human and one young Demi-Saiyan, would play a great role in the spectacular events that were to come.

And thus, our story begins.  


**~*~ @ ~*~**

He could barely hear their voices,

"He's using life support!!"

"This is bad, take him to the treatment center now!"

The last thing he heard was the faint whoosh of the Saiyan pod's door as it opened. A rush of hot, humid air surrounded him, making every crusted, bloody gash covering his body sting with venom.  
  
And then his vision turned black as the starless sky above.

  
~~~~~~~

_Beep-beep-beep  
  
_The robotic, monotone voice filled the small treatment room where the healing tanks were situated:  
_'Conditions stabilised. Increase nutrients in underwater environment. Control subject recovery at rapid rate'_

The treatment centre was like all others on this small conquered planet which had long ago lost its original name and had instead been branded with a new title: Freeza Planet No. 79. 

As the stout, alien Doctor waddled into the dimly lit medical room, he grimaced and heaved a heavy sigh. This place always had an eerie, disturbing feel to it. The single fluorescent strip-light glued to the ceiling, flickered rhythmically above his head. Immediately his expert fingers began to fly across the control panel.

Although the doctor had been stationed on this dreary planet for a good part of his life, he had never gotten used to the smell of the room. The walls were painted a particularly detestable mustard yellow in colour, but still, were marginally clean. However, there were always those unexplainable marks which stained the walls here and there; stains of which no-one could ever or even wanted to remove. These rusty brown smudges were a harsh reminder of the violence and bloodshed which came with the powerful but ruthless 'Ice-jin Empire' the good Doctor had unwittingly joined. 

He snorted indignantly. The day he had joined Lord Freeza's so-called Empire was the day his life had become a hollow pit; meaningless and utterly pointless. All his life he strove to become a great doctor so he could go on to save hundreds of lives. In the end he found himself saving the lives of the very creatures who destroyed his world and countless others. 

The good doctor shook his head sadly and turned to his unconscious patient who floated silently before him in the healing tanks; Prince Vegeta, the young Saiyan who had recently returned from a vicious battle on a far off planet. His counterpart, Nappa, had not made it back alive, or so it seemed. The good Doctor smiled gently. Ever since Vegeta had been a child he had cared for him. He had to admit that he was quite relieved the Saiyan Prince was still alive. He was the very last of his interesting race after all

When at last Vegeta awoke, he opened his eyes to a green, watery world. It took him a few minutes to realise where he was. His body felt weightless as he floated numbly in the healing tank. All of sudden, pictures of his defeat against the lowly 3rd. class saiyan Kakarott flashed through his mind. Vegeta grit his teeth and growled furiously, tiny bubbles of air bursting free from his oxygen mask. _Kakarott Once I've healed, I swear I'll rip your heart out... no one makes a fool of me._ Vegeta's onyx eyes flashed wildly, every vein flowing through his body boiling with rage and fury.

"Careful, warrior. You are not yet healed." came a low, gravelly voice from outside the healing tank. Vegeta raised his eyes to meet the stout little beaked doctor. "You are doing well. Be patient, let the tank heal you."

Vegeta managed an irritated grunt before letting his sleepy eyes close, and the darkness take hold of him again. Once he was healed, he would take his revenge

**~*~ @ ~*~**

**A/N:** Just wanted to say this fic is entirely dedicated to all authors & random fans of The Ginyu Force and Zarbon! This fic's for you Tabby J Skylark, Crazed Zarbon Otaku, Demon Queen, Sawnya, ginyu chic, Jameta of the Darkness, Zarbon's lover, Son Rhandi... *continues rambling*  
**Jeice:** **_** *drags Starkiller away*


	2. Teradda: 'the Neon Star'

  
**A/N:** To Tabby, thank-u SO much for your dedication (or future dedication ^^)! And a big THANK-U to reviewers and readers! Eeep, my ego's gonna go through the roofI swear one day I'm gonna wake up with a huge forehead and a spikey Veggie hairstyle *shudders* I'd rather wake up looking like Piccolo-san then Vegeta  
**Jeice:** Yeh'd rather wake up _next_ to Piccolo *smirks*  
**Starkiller:** Ack! Don't listen to him! He's short & orange!! ahem, anyways, I just wanted to let everyone know a little about the future pairings in this fic.  
Vegeta/Bulma/Zarbon (obviously)  
Jeice/?  
Goku/ChiChi  
Burter/?? & possibly a small Cpt. Ginyu pairing what? The Ginyus kick ass! **^___^ **(but don't tell Jeice that. His ego even surpasses my own **~_~**)  
  
  


~ **Journey Through the Stars** ~  
_Chapter One: Teradda - 'the Neon Star'_

The alien planet of Teradda hummed with the hustle and bustle of literally millions of excited wanderers. Flying vehicles of all shapes and sizes swooped through the intricate network of skyscrapers like great swarms of bees. The enormous multilevel Capital City twinkled in the night like an array of multicoloured Christmas lights. As ships blasted their way through the planet's atmosphere, tourists and smugglers alike never failed to gawk in awe at the immense blanket of sparkling lights spread across the land. With its bright neon signs, red light areas and countless numbers of gambling arcades, the planet Teradda was comically referred to as The Neon Star'.

Krillin swallowed dryly as he gazed up at the two burly alien guards guarding the front entrance to a flashy cantina. Boisterous music, thick smoke and cruel laughter wafted through the double doors and out onto the cold streets of Teradda where the little bald-headed monk from Earth was standing alone.

After the accidental attack by the space colonists earlier*, their Namekian ship's fuel tank and navigator had been badly damaged. Luckily for Krillin and Gohan, Bulma the great genius of Capsule Corp., had discovered a small but vastly civilised planet on the ship's star chart: the planet Teradda.

Of course Krillin had been foolish enough to volunteer for searching out someone who could be of help to them and their little crisis.  
_A busted ship on a strange planet isn't going to get us to Namek anytime soon,_ Krillin mused with a helpless sigh, _I guess_ _it's now or never._ Rubbing his hands together, Krillin took a deep breath and marched past the beefy, warthog-like guards and into the blaring cantina. 

  
A thick layer of grey smoke floated above the chatting customers. The air was damp and smelt of cheap alcohol and cigar smoke. The creamy plastered walls were crumbling away after years of drunken bar fights and the ancient wooden ceiling was rotting away, but despite this, the place was full to the brim with bizarre creatures all shapes and sizes. As Krillin's eyes scanned the people inhabiting the large room he quickly realised that this tavern must have been a haven for smugglers, thieves and in general the scum of the universe! 

  
Near the centre of the crowded room, two women sat and chatted away to each other. Being a fairly large fan of beautiful women -or just women in general- Krillen could not stop himself from staring. The first looked basically Humanoid apart from the twin horns crowning her head which was covered with a cropped mop of frosty white hair. The second was more exotic in appearance with her peculiar olive-green skin and long, shimmering emerald hair to match. 

_Whoa, bet she and Piccolo would hit it off in a shot! _Krillen mused, absentmindedly. Then all of a sudden he remembered where his Namekian friend was and his heart sank to his feet, all humour from his bright black eyes dead and long forgotten.

Krillen shifted his gaze back to the two girls just in time to see the pale skinned, twin-horned girl winking and mouthing something along the lines of, _Hiya cutie!'_ Krillen felt his face burning and he instantly shied away from her. _Well, that's the first time I've been hit on by an alienwait, that's the first time anyone's hit on me  
_

Finally his eyes fell upon the bar across the bustling tavern floorboards. A plump Humanoid barman was busy cleaning glasses with a filthy cloth, which looked like it had just been dragged out of his boot, and re-filling drinks with strange, powerful scented liquids. Krillin decided he looked friendly enough to approach and carefully made his way through the crowded room. 

Maybe he had volunteered for the easy job after all.

  
~*~ **@** ~*~  


Zarbon marched through the cantina doors, long majestic cape flowing out behind him. His sharp golden eyes flitted around the smoky room. Once he found his fellow comrades, he moved swiftly and gracefully towards them, his emerald green hair and striking golden eyes quickly catching the attention of two young women.

"Well, well, well," the first woman purred in delight, "now _there's_ something you don't see every day." She said, licking her lips and smiling slyly.

Her companion shifted her gaze towards the aqua skinned Subditus-jin**--known in the common tongue as the Changeling'-- in his regal Ice-jin battle armour. She shook her head sadly. "Very handsome indeed," she paused to take a sip of her drink before continuing, "but you have no chance, Sakumei." The olive-skinned alien smiled softly at her friend who in turn cocked an eyebrow.

"You wanna bet?" Sakumei asked, grinning childishly as the opportunity to gain a few credits suddenly arose. 

Calluery sighed. "Please, friend, I'm serious. You do not want to get mixed up with that kind of _scum_."  
  
"That kind of scum?!" Sakumei lifted her glass and winked at her. "My _friend_, we _are_ that kind of scum." She chuckled heartily before downing what was left of her drink and getting to her feet.

"Wait! You aren't going over there are you?" Calluery asked in a panicked whisper.   
  
"Well why not?" Sakumei frowned. "If you wanted him for yourself, you could've said." She retorted in a very childlike manner.

Calluery shook her head. "No, no! You don't understand. That man over there, he's _Zarbon_."

A cold silence froze their conversation. Long seconds dragged by, lost forever in the sands of time. By the blank expression on her counterpart's face, Calluery nearly believed she had won the battle.

But then, with a sluggish shrug of the Pixi-jin's shoulders and a lazy, "_Who?_", Calluery realised this ominous title which held so much power over the people in their Galaxy, was completely lost on her ignorant companion.

Calluery sighed, exasperated. "Don't you know anything? Zarbon is Lord Freeza's left hand man." She said in a hushed whisper.

For once, Sakumei appeared to be genuinely startled by this information and she furrowed her brow in deep thought. Nevertheless, the second her initial shock wore off, Sakumei's pink lips curved into her patented smirk and she growled huskily, "Oh_really_?" She grinned and winked at Calluery. "Just makes the game more interesting." She flounced off, "not to mention the sex!" 

"No, wait!" Calluery called desperately, but she knew her pleads fell upon a deaf ear. Sakumei had hired her as an advisor to her secret smuggling operations, but where was the point in advising if she was never listened to? 

Calluery forced herself to watch as Sakumei gracefully slipped past Lord Freeza's left hand mercenary and gave him a flirtatious smile. 

Calluery sighed in relief. _Well at least she didn't waltz right up to him and fall into his laplike last time. _As she watched, she noticed her counterpart was headed directly towards the bar with a determined expression. Calluery furrowed her soft brow in wonder. Sakumei seemed to have a plan in mind, and for some reason it included the little bald-headed Humanoid at the bar

  
~*~ **@** ~*~  


Zarbon watched the young woman as she headed towards the bar and began chatting with the bartender. She was marginally attractive; short frosted white hair, glassy blue eyes. The twin horns on her head told him she was of the Pixi-jin race***. There were many of her kind wandering around the Galaxy, most of them used for spies or smuggling. They weren't known as the kindest race in space, but not anywhere near as corrupt as the Saiya-jin or Ice-jin race for example. The Pixi-jin was simply another crafty class of species; definitely not to be trusted to any high extent.

Zarbon turned back towards his two companions. Burter and Dodoria gave him an odd look but the Subditus-jin still made no move.

"Well?" Burter hissed in his serpent-like voice.

Zarbon frowned at him. "Well _what_?"  
  
"If you're not going to make a move on her, then I guess I will." Dodoria chuckled, licking his podgy purple lips. 

Zarbon shivered inwardly. He hated when Dodoria opened his foul mouth. The stench and innards of that slimy cavern were not to be smelt or looked upon by any poor creature. The Subditus-jin barely understood why he ever accompanied the monstrously fat Dodoria anywhere. He enjoyed Burter's company, however. The blue-skinned, lizard-like man was intelligent and fairly friendly for a member of the illustrious Ginyu Force. 

"Well in that case," Zarbon smirked at his podgy, pink skinned companion, "maybe I will keep the lady company tonight." Zarbon slipped from his seat and winked at the furious Dodoria.

  
"Feh, that ain't playin' fair!" Dodoria growled, slamming his clenched fists down on the table and imitating a fairly good impression of a disgruntled baby. Zarbon groaned and wondered if he should just let his so-called comrade take the girl. Dodoria had been known in his time to throw a hissy-fit or two and the aqua-skinned Subditus-jin did not wish to be embarrassed and shunned out of Teradda because his overweight comrade took a fit and blasted half of the famous Neon Star' to pieces. He would surely have a bounty on his head if an event as unfortunate as that were to occur. Teradda was very popular amongst mercenaries and bounty hunters who were exceptionally skilled in their particular line of business.  
  
  
"Too late, boys." Burter's serpent like voice cut through his train of thought. "Cueball head over there's got her." Burter motioned with his head towards the short little humanoid conversing with the Pixi-jin. Zarbon had to smile at the expression on Dodoria's face. _Priceless._ He had to admit, of course, that Dodoria, temperamental and greedy as he was, always served him as an amusing source of entertainment. 

  
~*~ **@** ~*~

  
Krillin sighed helplessly as he counted out what little credits they had taken on their journey. "6001000. Aw man. There's no way we can afford to fix the ship! How are we gonna get anywhere now?" he muttered to himself, completely unaware that someone was peering over his right shoulder.

"Hey there, _stranger_!" a young woman's voice practically hollered into his ear. 

"YAA!" Krillin squawked and nearly toppled off his already unstable bar stool. Cautiously, the little Z warrior looked up at the female stranger. 

"Gomen nasai. Didn't mean to startle you." She chuckled, waving her hands infront of her in an apologetic gesture. 

Krillin smiled. She seemed harmless enough. "Oh, uh, no problem miss." He blushed faintly.

"Lemme get you a drink to say sorry, ay?" Before Krillin could protest the alien woman had called for the bartender and ordered two smoking glasses containing a peculiar, lucid green liquid. He watched with wary, black eyes as the twin-horned Pixi-jin downed the contents of her glass in one shot. Krillin swallowed thickly as he gazed into the depths of the smoking, green liquid. _Well, guess it would be rude not to drink it_ Krillin snatched the little glass and swallowed the lucid contents in a flash, trying not to gag as the fiery liquid burned its way down his throat.

"Feel good?" The woman asked, her blue eyes narrowing with a crafty smile.   
  
Krillin could only manage a wheezy reply as the alcoholic drink (presuming it _was_ alcohol) continued to burn its way through his system. "_Swell._"

"Great! Hey bartender! Another two here!" She had already hollered over the bar before Krillin could stop her. As the grubby bartender set another two smoking glasses before them, the young Pixi-jin shifted towards Krillin with an all too recognisable car salesman' spark in her eye. "Say, I couldn't help but overhear you earlier." She began slowly.

"Yeah?" Krillin asked, warily.

"Hey, now don't go lookin' at me like that. See, I heard you can't afford the bills for your busted ship like-"  
  
Krillin groaned, knowing he should have seen this coming. "Sorry, but I really don't want any dodgy alien deals, ma'am. No offence but I'd better get going." Krillin set his still full glass down on the bar-top and hopped down from his wobbly stool.

"Trust me friend, I assure you this isn't a dodgy deal. See, I run a small business- kinda like an intergalactic cab company. No strings attached, honest." She insisted, holding up her hands with an innocent look pasted on her pretty face. "For a small fee, we take you anywhere you wanna go."

Krillin sighed and shook his head. "I dunno. I mean, I don't even know your name. How can I trust you? You might dump us in a Black Hole!" The young woman instantly stuck her hand out and took hold of his own.

"My name's Sakumei Katashé." She acquainted herself while shaking his hand vigorously. "Got a nice ring to it, ay?"

Krillin couldn't help but smile. "My name's Kr-"  
  
"_KRILLEN!!_" 

Krillen cringed as Bulma's high-pitched, familiar shriek rang in his ear. "Where on Earth have you been!?! You numskull! You were meant to keep your comlink on!" Bulma pointed to the little rectangular object clipped to Krillen's belt, her cerulean eyes ablaze with red-hot fury. "What if something had happened to you and Gohan and we had to fend for ourselves!?!"   


At that moment a short little boy with shining ebony hair and bright black eyes emerged from behind Bulma's legs and waved shyly at Krillen who in turn winked at the young demi-Saiyan.  


"Look at me when I'm talking to you!!" Bulma growled fiercely, hoisting Krillen up by his shirt collar. At that moment, the suave young Pixi-jin decided to intervene. With an extravagant bow and a charming smile she introduced herself as Sakumei Katashé once again.

"I see" Bulma muttered once the entertaining Pixi-jin had finished her little introduction. "So _you've_ been out flirting with every pretty-girl on the planet while Gohan and I have been searching far and wide for help, is that it!?!" Bulma barked angrily. Krillen knew better than to answer Bulma when she was in one of her _innocent_ little mood-swings.

Luckily for him, Sakumei once again came to his rescue. "I'm afraid I kept your friend a little late here. It was entirely my fault, I assure you." The Pixi-jin smiled innocently, but there was no mistaking the devious spark in her eye. Sakumei could practically smell the stench of lost tourists as they walked in the door. She looked over the pathetic trio with a dark smile. 

_Looks like I'm on Easy Street tonight_

~*~ **@** ~*~

  
The golden eyed Subditus-jin sighed as he gazed into his half-empty glass. The conversation between the three team-mates was anything but lucid. He couldn't even recall what in the four galaxies they had been talking about for the past half-hour. Life was grey to Zarbon now. The colour which had once swamped his life had long since drained away. 

The Changeling sighed and resisted the urge to slump back into his chair. Just once in his life he wanted to feel true freedom and happiness, something which was simply non-existent in the cramped, murky corridors of Freeza's ship.

Burter and Dodoria's empty laughter echoed somewhere outside of his mind. A part of him wanted to join their conversation and simply accept his fate as they had seemed to have done. As Zarbon thought about that, he realised Dodoria seemed to look upon his fate as a golden blessing. But the Changeling simply could not. As a boy, Zarbon had grown up as heir to the thrown on a harmonic world filled with rolling green hills, vast blue oceans and an environment friendly culture. His planet had been a sort of Utopia. But now it was gone, its ashes scattered across some Kami-forsaken sector of the Universe, leaving Zarbon as the only evidence that such a spectacular race of people had once existed. 

_But of course, no one could ever have seen that 'meteor' coming._ He thought, dryly. What a fool Freeza took him for.

Zarbon would have given anything to see a world or a creature or possibly even an object that matched the beauty of his ancient homeworld, just so he could be reminded of what he used to hold so near and dear to him. 

No sooner had he thought these very thoughts did his golden eyes sweep lazily across the two new customers at the quaint Cantina bar. All grace lost, Zarbon's jaw instantly fell open.

A new, blue-haired beauty had just joined the couple at the bar. Her twin blue eyes shone like sapphires under the rusty orange light of the seedy tavern. "_Diamond in the rough_" Zarbon muttered under his breath.   


Curious, Burter turned his crimson eyes towards his bewitched companion. "What's up with you? You look like you've just caught Dodoria in the showers." Burter chuckled, elbowing the smitten Changeling lightly. Dodoria grumbled something inaudible beside him, but like many warriors in Freeza's army, he was a coward at heart and dared not anger one of the Ginyu Force.

All of a sudden, Zarbon realised his mouth had fallen open in shock and, flushing hotly, he instantly sealed it shut. The Subditus-jin settled comfortably back in his chair, arms folded lightly across his chest, and motioned towards the young Humanoid woman with a nod of his head. "That girl, where do you think she comes from?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested.  
  
"Feh, who knows? Lousy Humans; scattered all over the bloody universe they are! Vermin. Nasty, filthy, _disgusting _creatures!" Dodoria grunted as he bit into his mile long baguette, the contents of which were still alive and wriggling franticly.

"I can think of a few other creatures who fit that bill." Burter muttered with a grim expression.

Zarbon attempted to ignore Dodoria and quickly shifted his gaze back towards the stunning, cerulean-haired beauty as she followed the Pixi-jin through the cantina door, alongside two companions. Something about her just drew him to her.

A soft smile played across his lips. He had a feeling that wouldn't be his last encounter with the fair cerulean beauty

  
~*~ **@** ~*~  


* * *

  
_  
_***** (episode 29, Friends or Foes) Remember? That ship with the mirror coating? hehe, gomen, I've watched the Namek Saga waaay too many times ^_^;  
****** Subditus-jin is Latin for Changeling and seeing as most ppl refer to Zarbon's race as Changeling' I thought it would be a suitable name.  
******* The Pixi-jin is an actual race in the DBZ universe. There's quite a few of them in Freeza's army. Krillin & Gohan were attacked by one when they first arrived on Namek.  
  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, until then Adios Amigos! *a big bang erupts and Starkiller is engulfed in a colourful puff of smoke* . *the puff of smoke clears & Starkiller is still standing there*   
-_- ...Dagnabbit!


	3. The Elusive Planet of Namek

****

Disclaimer: All characters, names, places etc in Dragonball Z are property of Akira Toriyama

****

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been working on two major projects. One is my mega epic fanfiction **_"Duel of Fates"_** (which is a DBZ/LOTR/Star Wars crossover -yea really- based on the mythology each story was inspired by e.g. Nordic tales, King Arthur and the Monkey King.) I don't know if I'll be updating this anymore but no worries! Because practically all of this happens in the prequel to "DOF" which is all DBZ and no SW/LOTR.

The other thing I'm busy with is my Ginyu Force RPG. Feel free to join - we're on & you can find the link on my user info. If you fancy reading Duel of Fates the link to the site I host it on is there too - there's just no way I'm posting it up on I've put a lot of work into it but that doesn't matter, it'll still get flamed rolls eyes

****

Chapter Two  
_The Elusive Planet of Namek_

'Subject showing signs of activity. All Doctors in the vicinity please return to medical base room 402 immediately.'

Even before the computer's monotone voice could finish its alert, the door had hissed open and the stout alien Doctor was trotting towards his patient. He smiled crookedly at the exceptionally good computer readout. Vegeta's Saiyan healing powers combined with the Tank were nothing short of impressive.

His clawed fingers flew across the control panel and the healing tank was quickly drained of the green, restorative liquid-substance.

Vegeta shivered slightly as the cool chill of the medical room came into contact with his dripping wet skin. Slowly, the Saiyan's senses came back to life and the dull hum of the room's machinery drummed in his ears. His eyelids, no longer tired and glued shut with his own crusted blood, flashed open to expose a pair of cunning onyx pools. As he rose to his full height Vegeta found his body aching from sitting in the one place for such an extensive period of time, but Saiyan pride compelled him to shake the numbness off with an arrogant toss of his head.

The good Doctor looked up at the young Prince who was busily scanning the room for some clothing to shield him from the awful chill of this planet. Although Lord Freeza had his choice of literally millions of planets, both warm and tropical, he preferred building his army bases on perilous, cold worlds with hazardous, rocky terrain and dense forests filled with monstrous beasts which could snap a full-grown Saiyan in half with one bite of its massive jaws.

"Vegeta?" the rough, croaky voice infiltrated the Saiyan's hearing, "Ah, I see I finally have your attention now. You are nearly fully healed, my Prince. However, I'm afraid your tail could not be rejuvenated."

"No matter, it'll grow back again." Vegeta grunted as he marched past the beaked Doctor and headed towards a bench where a new set of clothes lay waiting. The super quality rubber armour was invented specially by some of the greatest minds the Galaxy had to offer for the Kold Empire.

As the Saiyan no Ouji began to clothe himself the Doctor inspected the battered and torn armour Vegeta had worn while he had been away 'on vacation'. His expression quickly twisted from curious to practically horrified.

"You must have had a hard time… In my very humble opinion I find it a miracle that you're alive, Vegeta," the Doctor spoke incredulously, "even with your superior strength and this armour those Earthlings managed to defeat both you _and_ Nappa?!" As he waited for a reply he noticed Vegeta was acting unusually distant; shoulders hunched and his regal head bowed deep in thought. The Doctor suddenly realised that he was touching upon a very sensitive subject here, and to prod the matter any further might prove to be a dangerous action. But his curiosity and worry overthrew his logical side and he prodded the Prince a little further, his tone gentle and almost kindly.

"Vegeta, tell me what happened out there? I'd have to be blind not to see that your battle on Earth hasn't hurt your pride." and the words were out before he could close his beak.

The Saiyan Prince turned on him, eyes glowing with such intensity it was as if the raging battle between the half-breed Kakarott and his self were replaying in his shining black orbs.  
  
The good Doctor cowered under that powerful stare, but he did not move an inch. If his fate was at the hands of Vegeta, the Prince of whom he had looked after ever since he was nothing but a powerless child, then he would let fate take its course.

Then, slowly but surely, the burning fire in Prince Vegeta's raging, onyx eyes, fizzled out and taking up an arrogant pose, he spun on his heel so that his back was once again turned on the Doctor.

"Tell me where Freeza is." Vegeta demanded.

"You're not strong enough to worry about Freeza."

Vegeta spat angrily, "I'm not getting enough to do his dirty work! Is he in or not?"

"Now Vegeta you must calm down." The Doctor shook his head and tutted. "You haven't fully recovered and I'd be a fool to release you if you weren't 100 percent-"

"Hah!" the Prince scoffed, "I've never felt better, so get ready for your next patient cos Freeza's going to be checking in!"

The Doctor was fast paced to keep up with the cocky, young Prince as he disappeared through the doorway and marched down the corridor.

"Vegeta, don't be a fool! You can't go-" but his attention was suddenly swayed by flash of light in the corner of the room. When he turned he found Vegeta's scouter lying abandoned on his desktop, its transparent, magenta, surface twinkling beneath the flickering, strip-light. "Wait Vegeta you're forgetting your scouter!" he called desperately.

Halfway down the corridor, a secretive smile tugged on Vegeta's lips.

"Keep it Doc. I won't be needing it."

Ignoring the awkward looks he received from passing soldiers, Vegeta continued down the long, twisting corridors of Lord Freeza's Army Base: No. 79

As his black eyes trailed the ground beneath him, he could feel strength born anew coursing through his veins. It pleased and aggravated him at the same time. Surely this new found power would be enough to defeat Kakarott, but Freeza? Now that was an entirely different challenge all together.

__

Yes, a challenge, he smirked devilishly, _and one I intend to see through 'til the very end._

"Yo! Vegeta! Up here monkey-brains!"

The Saiyan's gleaming dark eyes fell upon a pair of green-booted feet directly before him and as they travelled upwards to find the owner he heard a voice inside his head groan miserably. The one thing he was certainly not in the mood for was Kui's aggravating stupidity.

"Heh, heh! I heard you went through Hell!" the purple-skinned, alien soldier chortled. "I also heard your supposedly invincible comrades died too! What a shame. Heh, heh, heh."

Vegeta tensed at that little reminder. He was now one of only two pure-bred Saiyans in the entire universe.

He shook off the cold chill which had begun to slither up his spine and glared venomously at his rival, "Get the Hell out of my face, Kui. I'm busy."

Vegeta pushed past the taller soldier none too gently, intending on searching out a Starchart so that he may locate the Planet of Namek. But he was halted by Kui's heavy hand as it crashed down on his shoulder.

"I gotta tell ya Vegeta, Lord Freeza ain't too happy that you guys went off on your own without his permission." Kui spoke with a mild note of warning.

"Get your hand off me." Vegeta snarled.  
  
Kui ignored the young Saiyan and continued as if he had never been interrupted, "But Lord Freeza is a generous person. He's going to forgive you seeing as you found something _very_ useful to the Empire's cause."

Kui's words drummed in his ears, echoing in his mind until his head began to spin. Freeza had overhead them on the scouters! He knew of Planet Namek!

He knew of the DragonBalls.

"He…he knows…" Vegeta stuttered in a timid whisper.

Kui slammed a large hand against Vegeta's back, catching him off-guard and nearly throwing him off his feet, "Yep, Lord Freeza was very pleased to learn he would finally be granted eternal life, Veggie-boy. You'll be in his good books for a while, heh, heh, heh!"

Vegeta could only stand in stunned silence as Kui's harsh laughter disappeared along with his foul appearance down the winding corridors.

How could he be so ridiculously idiotic! Freeza had listened to all their conversations through their scouters, he knew everything there was to know about the golden DragonBalls of Namek. The royal tyrant was probably speeding towards the unfortunate planet at that very moment. And if he got his wish, he would become immortal…

Vegeta's blood boiled at the thought of serving that tyrant for the rest of his life. His senses returned and attuned to the dangerous world around him. The Saiyan instantly took off down the winding corridor, dead set on finding the co-ordinates for Planet Namek.

When at last Vegeta had located the Star-chart room, he was startled at the site of an orange-skinned, bushy haired humanoid lounging before a holographic monitor, which currently displayed an excessive number of porn links.

Vegeta knew him of course, as did everybody else. He was a member of a notorious gang of pirates called the Ginyu Force. Composed of five members, the infamous Ginyus worked as the Frozen Shadow's elite forces, spreading devastation wherever they went.

With the amount of horrific stories and rumours, which flew around the base, Vegeta could not help but feel a little intimidated by them as a whole. But alone, each member was nothing but a bumbling fool. And the gangly teen-punk Jeice, who lounged before him, was the worst of all.

Swallowing his Saiyan pride, Vegeta marched towards him.

"Ooh foxy! _din-din-din-din_...foxy lady!" Vegeta cringed as the young man began howling along to his so-called music. "'ere a am baby! ah'm comin t' get yeh!"

Suddenly sensing a second presence in the room, Jeice whipped off his earphones, which continued to blare heavy rock music, and turned towards the Saiyan Prince with a smirk.

"Hey Veggie-boy. What can ah do yeh for?" he asked in his heavily accented tone.

It took all of Vegeta's will to bow down to the cocky punk before him. It was all so unjust to him that an overconfident fool of a warrior could have so much more power compared to a royal member of the Saiyan race.

"Pardon my intrusion, sir, but I have orders to locate the Planet of Namek on the Starchart."

The young Ginyu elite's emerald eyes widened, "What, you too?! That Pansy-assed bastard _Zarbon_ was in 'ere a week ago. An' ah told him exactly what ah'm gonna tell you. There ain't no friggin' planet Namek!!" Jeice hollered before swinging back to the super computer to continue scanning his collection of porn links.

Vegeta froze. That couldn't be right. Someone must have tampered with the star chart. In his life he had travelled far across the Galaxy with Radditz and Nappa by his side, and he had heard many mysterious tales. The legend of Namek's Golden Dragonballs was one of the most famous fairy tales told across the Galaxy, but no one had thought it to be true. But the planet itself was never a myth. Vegeta knew this for he had encountered tribes of Super Nameks of whom had been banished from their homeworld. There were very few Super Nameks left living amongst the stars, but the ones who did could be found sitting inside smoky taverns, surrounded by a captivated audience as they wove their great tales of myth and magic.

Vegeta had met a few of these curious creatures on his missions, had heard their curious tales of myth and intrigue and when he had heard those words spoken from the Earth dwelling Namek, Piccolo, Vegeta grew ever curious himself...

Namek existed. And so did the Dragonballs.

Meanwhile, the irritated Ginyu Elite was still muttering away to himself. "But did his High an' Mighty _Zarbon_ believe me? Feh! _Yeh right!_ He waltzes off to Teradda to find out more info. Guy walks around like he's got a rubies up his arse."

Vegeta's eyes widened in terror. If Zarbon discovered Namek before he did his plan would be ruined. In a flash the Saiyan Prince was up and out the door, racing along the dimly lit corridor as quick as lightning, flattening any poor unfortunate soul in his path.

By the time he had reached the Ship Hangar in the very bowels of Freeza's station, Vegeta had thrown together a loosely thought out plan in his head. He would travel to Teradda and track down Zarbon. Once he had discovered Freeza's left hand subordinate he would gather whatever information he could from the unsuspecting fool. Then it would be a race to Planet Namek and the prize would be Eternal Life. The plan itself wasn't much to go by, but for the time being it would have to do. He knew that with time and a little patience another opportunity would arise.

Hopping into the first available Space Pod he found, Vegeta set the destination into the navigator for Planet Teradda before blasting off from Freeza Planet No.79. And swearing never to return.

****

  
  
As his heavy music blared in his ears, the red-skinned Ginyu Elite watched with inquisitive hunter-green eyes as the Space Pod, which he presumed to be Vegeta's, merged into the blanket of stars above. His blood froze and for a moment he was completely deaf to the music blaring in his ears. Jeice doubled forwards as a premonition of doom flooded his every sense, the icy sensation chilling him to the very bone. Then, as quickly as it came, the feeling disappeared and the music continued to pound in his ears. But that tingling sensation still lingered in his memory.

"Bleedin' Hell..." he muttered, his dark emerald eyes straying to the sparkling stars shining outside his window.

"Hey, moptop!" Recoome's deep, booming voice called out from the doorway, "C'mon, we're going bowling!"

The stubby, green-skinned Guldo leaning on the doorway by Recoome's massive feet, winked craftily at Jeice. "I'll bet you five chocolate-nut bars that I'll beat you into the ground tonight."

Jeice instantly flashed a cocky grin at his two counterparts, "Yer on, mates!" Dumping his headphones on the desk, Jeice strutted towards them, abandoning his earlier anxieties as the opportunity to gain one up on Guldo and Recoome made itself apparent.

Any criticism is very much appreciated!! Thanks  
YARR!


End file.
